This specification relates to distributed mode actuators (DMAs), electromagnetic (EM) actuators, and distributed mode loudspeakers that feature DMAs and EM actuators.
Many conventional loudspeakers produce sound by inducing piston-like motion in a diaphragm. Panel audio loudspeakers, such as distributed mode loudspeakers (DMLs), in contrast, operate by inducing uniformly distributed vibration modes in a panel through an electro-acoustic actuator. Typically, the actuators are piezoelectric or electromagnetic actuators.
During the operation of a typical actuator, components of the actuator bend, causing these components to experience mechanical stress. This stress may decrease the performance and lifetime of the actuator. Conventional DMAs and EM actuators featuring flexible components with fixed widths and conventional EM actuators having flexible components bent at right angles are particularly susceptible to decreased performance due to mechanical stress.